


Beacon

by peachyz



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alphinaud and WoL are best friends, Eventual Smut, F/M, I haven't written anything in actual YEARS please bear with me, Slow Build, implied past Haurchefant/Warrior of Light, prepare for loads of blushing and fluff, the world needs more Hien fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 11:49:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12298656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachyz/pseuds/peachyz
Summary: On an adventure to find her true self, the Warrior of Light runs into an old friend of hers.She has to work through a lot of pent up emotions to be at peace with herself. Luckily she does not have to walk this path alone and finding love along the way does not sound too bad either, does it?"Why don't you come to Doma, with me?"





	Beacon

**Author's Note:**

> Ok soooooo after not writing anything (besides screenplays for uni) for years I decided to give fanfiction writing another go. This is obiviously shite so please bear with me. ;__;  
> The first chapter is just to get a rough idea about the whole situation and what's going on in the Warrior of Light's head. There will be Hien-action in the next chapter, big promise!  
> If you like where this is going feel free to comment! Anyway, I'm sorry.

“I'm leaving for Kugane tonight, it's been a while since I last caught up with Tataru. Care to join me? I suppose you could use a litte change”.

Alphinaud wasn't wrong, ever since she defeated Zenos once and for all thus freeing Ala Mhigo from years of surpression, she has been feeling rather seclusive. The Warrior of Light was never one for big feasts and celebrations, while her companions celebrated Ala Mhigo's newly found freedom, she chose to retreat to the place she would rather feel at home – The Rising Stones.  
She lowered herself onto one of the worn down yet comfortable sofas, muscles sore from the straining trip back to Mor Dhona. Exhaustion took over her as she closed her eyes, enjoying the peaceful quiet for a moment.  
The past few months have been rough, the war against the Imperials was not easily won but in the end it was all worth the blood, sweat and tears that have been spilled. Not only did they manage to free Ala Mhigo, they also freed Doma from it's shakles. The Warrior of Light smiled thinking about how far they have come but the thought of victory had a bittersweet taste to it. Not only did many lose their lives in order to achieve the greater good, what scared her most was what was yet to come. She, the Warrior of Light, got so used to fighting battles that were not hers to fight, that she lost track of what she longed for in life herself. Surely, there would be more wars that needed to be fought but that was not what she wanted, was it? She was hoping that one day, the realm would be at peace – no more wars and fights, but what would _she_ do? Somewhere along the way she lost herself between fighting the invincible, tyrans and heretics. Somewhere along the way she forgot how to _live_. War wasn't over for in her head it has only just begun.

Time was passing agonisingly slow, it's been only two weeks since her return to the Rising Stones yet it felt like an eternity. She barely left the quarters, except for the occasional stroll around the village. She much more prefered burying her face in books and drowning in bittersweet memories. Her companions gave her time to rest and recover, trying not to pester her too much; the battle has been a hard one and everyone has been pushed to their limit. Alphinaud knew better though, he was starting to grow worried about his good friend. Something felt off, the Warrior of Light would never hide herself away for such a long time, for all he knew she should be out there, saving the world once again. Maybe a trip to Kugane would help lift her spirits, maybe she just needed someone to give her a little push in the right direction. Alphinaud has planned to meet up with Tataru, so much has happened ever since they left the Far East and made for Gyr Abania and the Lalafell was more than eager to hear every detail about it.

“So, what do you say? Are you coming?”  
“I would love that.”

The Warrior of Light smiled at Alphinaud, a warm thankful smile. She knew she had to break out of this vicious cycle. She needed to go on an adventure, that would surely help her take her mind off things for a while.  
“You better hurry up, I'm leaving for Limsa Lominsa in an hour. Meet me outside by the Atheryte.”  
She hurriedly stuffed some clothes into the next bag she could find, adrenaline rushing through her body. There _must_ be work for her in Kugane, just anything, really. She was desperate to give her life a meaning again, desperate for a purpose she would gladly fight for. Thinking about the endless possibilties filled her with new hope. Everything was better than slowly rotting, tortured by one's own thoughts.

Once arrived in Limsa Lominsa, the Scions made for the docks, boarding the massive ship just in time for departure. The sun was setting as they headed for the open sea, a vivid breeze welcoming the adventurers into its arms once more. She has not felt that alive in ages, her head over the railing, hair tousling as she watched the waves clashing against the hull. She stayed like this for a while, dreaming about future adventures when a gentle touch to her shoulder brought her back to the present.  
“I'm going to get some rest before we arrive in the morning. You should try to sleep, too.”  
Alphinaud smiled at her; seeing his dear friend glowing up again delighted him greatly.  
“Are you feeling any better yet?”  
The next question came unprepared, the young Elezen debated whether to ask her or not, ultimately deciding to do so anyway. He didn't want to invade her privacy, of course they have spent a lot of time traveling together, yet the Warrior of Light has never really spoken about herself. At this point he was pretty sure that no one knew who she really was. They all got to meet the Warrior of Light, but the _person_ underneath remained a mystery.

Silence.

She looked at her friend, eyes wide in shock. Was it really that obvious that she was feeling rather off lately? She swore she tried her best to hide it. The Warrior of Light was not supposed to show weakness, she was a hero after all, and heroes have to take care of the weak. There was no time for heroes to be weak themselves.  
“I...yes. Very much so. Thank you, Alphinaud.”  
By the look that she gave him he knew she would be alright. Feeling at peace with himself, Alphinaud made his way inside, leaving his friend to herself once more. It should not have been a surprise that he eventually learnt to read her, judging by the amount of time they spent traveling together. It was good to know that someone cared, that she wasn't alone after all, that she had people around her who would fully support her. Alphinaud, Alisaie, Ser Aymeric, Tataru, Thancred, Raubahn, Lyse, Yugiri, Lord Hien. Maybe this was their way of thanking her for everything she has ever done for them.  
The sun has long settled beyond the Horizon and countless stars have taken its place in the sky, the sea was calm as ever and for a moment the Warrior of Light was at peace. She decided it was the perfect time to retreat to her cabin for the night. Come morning they would finally arrive in Kugane, and with it the start of a very new adventure.


End file.
